Three years, one day
by Riikani
Summary: May hasn't seen Drew for three years, and Drew didn't see her. Do they still think of each other. this summary sucks, you have to read the story oneshot Contestshipping


_Hey everbody, I know what I'm doing now is wrong, and I've got three reasons;_

_1. It's freaking 10.30 PM! I'm fithteen so I should be in bed by now, school tomorrow, leaving bed at 6 am. it's a hard life, but hey, at least I try to live it._

_2. The computer should be turned off by now, my dad forbid using the computer after 9 PM, so I'm really breaking rules here, (he isn't home right now, and I sure hope I don't hear suddenly the door slamming)_

_3. I should be writing 'blasted off again?!', not writing an other story between_

_Well, that are the reasons against, but I've got a major idea, probably a one-shot, and it's gonna be great, at least when I'm not gonna cry myself, that does happen a lot lately, (does that happen to more people when they are writing stories or is it just me?)_

_Ok, I just quit the chit-chat, and start the story, and since I'm a huge contestshipper/contestshippingfan, it won't be a surpise what the story is going to be about, I think you guessed it already, oui my friends, it's another CONTESTSHIPPING, (I just love DAML)_

_(disclaimer): I do not own Pokemon, since the makers didn't learn how to share, otherwise May and Drew would already have something going on (not a relation, that's just boring)_

_O yeah, gives scene change, I also tell from Narrator view, Drew's view and May's view._

--

The brunette opened her eyes, it was early in the morning. Usually she loved mornings, (when she woke up on time at least), and the dew on the ground,making it all sparkling, but today she wasn't quite in it.

It was _that _day again, now three years back, tears welled up in the blue eyes when she thought back at it, ((A/N No guys, no flashback)

She shoke her head, and came out of bed. She had changed those three years, well, after all, she was sixteen now.

The girl, named May, took a shower, and went down the stairs to snick up something to eat.

Her dad was the Petalburg leader, Norman, and she was the famous coordinator May Maple, who had two Ribbon cups on her name.

Well, that was all in the past, she still loved to coordinate, but her passion slipped away, three years ago. The day she had seen _him _for the last time.

"..Drew.._"_ May muttered, and the memory of him still hurt.

She cursed at herself, she for being so stupid and naive, why would he like someone like her?

Today, three years ago, was the last day May Maple had seen Drew Hayden, also coordinator, and rival.

She had grown fond of him, and had wanted to tell him how she felt, but when the twilight appeared and gently stroke their faces, she couldn't and he left, without her.

It was so frustrating when she thought back of it, and it was painfull too.

"I wonder, does he still remember me?" May muttered softly.

* * *

"I wonder, does she still remember me?" another voice asked at the same time, unknown to each other, not even close by each other.

Oh, if it was for Drew, it would have been so different. They wouldn't have been apart from each other, but they would still be with each other.

Drew Hayden, coordinator, one of the best, having enourmous amounts of fan-girls, was not with his mind with the new day, that had broken.

His mind was by the girl, he had not seen for three years, and how he longed to be with her.

"Why couldn't I freaking tell her back then how I felt?" he snapped, but no-one was there, willing to answer. His thoughts dozed off to a certain sunset, and it was the last time he had seen May Maple.

It had just been another contest, just like many others, and they had fought each other, Drew had won. He had made some remarks, but May handeled it quite well.

_flashback ((A/N Now, we're having a flashback XD))_

_"I will be off to the Dirstan-region", Drew said, and May looked at him with big eyes._

_"Why are you leaving so suddenly?", she asked, Drew could see the puzzled look on her face._

_How could he tell her what he felt? How could he tell her, he hated it when she was not around, or not being able to look in her blue eyes? He knew he couldn't, afraid she might not return the feelings. He couldn't stand it, everytime they met, and he was not able to tell her. And that was why he had decided to leave the region._

_How could he tell her that??_

_"I've seen it all in this region, so I'll be exploring new ones." Drew stopped. For one moment, May looked like she wanted to say something, but she didn't say anything._

_"Bye May", he said turning his back to her, tossing her a rose. It hurt him so much, he knew this would be the last one._

_End Flashback_

* * *

'Of course, when I found out, I really wanted him to know what I felt, I searched the whole region, but he was gone, just like the wind' May thought sadly.

She had gone out for a stroll, to clear her thoughts, but it wasn't helping one bit.

When May found out Drew was gone, it was just no fun coordinating anymore. She told her fans, she wanted a break, and quit.

'I wonder what happened to him?' she asked herself, and then it hit her, like it did many times before; 'He's probably happy now, with some girl, I don't even wanna know'

* * *

'She's probably happy now, dating some guy', it hurt Drew more, than it should have. After all, she was just his rival, even though he had become fond of her,'there never was an 'us'', Drew thought bitterly.

He was traveling the roads of Hoenn again, the trees familiar to him. He had been doing contests in Dirstan, but without May there, he couldn't put himself to it. He tried though, oh yes, he tried for three years, it just didn't work. And now he was hitting the road again, heading for home.

He came to a three, painful memory's struck him, hitting him all at once. He and May had been arguing a long time there, Drew didn't even remember what it was about, and finally they both sat down next to each other against the tree.

May had fallen asleep, tired from fighting, her head leaning on his shoulder. Drew smirked when thought back of it, he had closed his eyes too.

And then one of her friends, he thought it was Ash, made picture, and gave them both one with the words, " Now you both know what you really want". May and Drew just had blushed by seeing the picture.

He had never told her, it was his favorite one, and he always carried it around with him.

Drew sighed, those days are long gone. He picked a rose from his pockets, and smirked mocking 'old habits do die hard after all', and left it on the ground before the tree.

He went back to his journey, without looking around.

* * *

May didn't notice how far she had walked, but then again, she traveled this roads before. 'It was when I didn't knew Drew yet', she thought, remembering her start of her journey.

It was still when she didn't like Pokemon, and she met Ash, who showed her, Pokemon could be nice and sweet.

And when she saw coordinating for the first time, she knew that was what she wanted to be; A coordinator.

Her thoughts had made a spin and turned back to Drew. He saw her doing her first practices and made insults about her using frisbees.

She reached a tree, 'it's the same one as the one all those years ago.

May remembered, she fell asleep on Drew's shoulder, and Ash had made a picture.

'I never told him, it is my favorite', May thought sadly. That was when she spotted a rose.

A red one, like the ones Drew used to give her. Tears welled up in her eyes, there were so many memories tied to it.

May picked it up, no thorns and the petals were still soft, 'this one isn't wilted yet', May realised with a shock.

'Could it be, no it can't be' May thought, hoping she was right.

"...Drew..." she whispered softly, and ran the opposite direction were she came from.

* * *

Drew felt sad, another rose he left behind, not giving to May. He crossed the fields on his way, and passed the heavy boulders.

'Hoenn is still a mess like I remember', he thought mocking. The memory of May didn't do good to his mood.

She was always in his mind, unfortunately, causing him to be a little bit grumpier in Dirstan, than he used to be. Even the fangirls didn't dare to come close,though they kept admiring him, with sending love cards and more of that kind of stuff.

'Dammit, I wish she was here right now' Drew thought angrily.

* * *

The sight of a boy came visible before May's eyes, hair she knew, and an arrogant walk she knew too.

'That must be _him_' May thought while she kept on running.

She had almost reached him, while her heart was as jumpy as her feet.

A little bit too jumpy perhaps, she didn't see the rock on the road.

May felt flat on her face, again, 'O no, the first time, he sees me in three years and I'm on the ground'

The boy turned around

A girl was laying there, on the ground behind him.

'Another fangirl, who just loves to kiss the ground I walked', he thought with a grin.

But he turned around anyway. Just to see the girl he longed to be with for three years.

May could see the surprise in his eyes, and he didn't know how he had to give himself a posture."Hey, May, that's been a long time" he finally said, flicking his hair.

Drew flicked his hair, something he hadn't done in all those years. Drew swallowed heavily. Even though now she was covered with dirt, May didn't became less beautiful, she had become gorgeous.

May quickly stood up, really embarressed. "Hey Drew, I thought you was in Dirstan". He had grown too these years, he was now a head taller than her. His shoulders were broader, May blushed slightly, she could see his muscles move under shirt. His face didn't change fortunately.

She always thought he was cute, but now he was also..well...extremely hot.

Drew could see she was trying to change the subject from her falling, 'but I won't let that slip easily'. He smirked, "I was, but why were you lying on the ground", he asked her teasingly.

May's skin became a shade darker red. "I tripped", she said barely more than a whisper. Drew's smirk became bigger.

"So you're still that clumsy", he said mocking. He wanted to see if she had matured or still that fiery nature.

May angred a bit, "I'm not clumsy!!", she raised her voice a bit. Drew pinched his eyes.

"I guess you are, otherwise you wouldn't be at the ground", Drew pushed the subject

May was now pretty angry; "I'm not clumsy, I'm only like that when YOU are around", she quickly slapped her hand before her mouth when she realised what she said.

'So she is only clumsy, when I'm around huh?' Drew thought, and flicked his hair. "So you just get distracted when I'm around?", he asked her

May snapped; "I'M NOT DISTRACTED WHEN YOU'RE AROUND"

"Because I am when you are around", Drew said softly, he had decided he couldn't see her disappear again.

"...Wha...what?..." May asked, theo ly thing she could say. He didn't say that, did he? "What did you say?"

"I said, I am when you're around", Drew repeated what he had said. He saw the puzzled look on May's face. "You don't understand, do you?" May nodded.

Drew sighed, and took a deep breath, "I get distracted when you're around, making my head light and my stomach flutter, it's kinda hard to ignore" Drew tried to joke but it didn't seem the right time.

May's eyes became even bigger, the sapphire orbs encouraged him to continue, "When I see you my legs go plumb, and I wish you would be in my arms".This was sure harder than it looked like.

'He wants me to be in his arms? What can I do, or say?' May thought, seeing Drew struggling with his words. So she lifted her indexfinger, and pressed it against his lips.

Drew stayed silent, and flushed a bit by feeling her finger against his lips.

"It's alright, I get it", May simply said. Drew felt shattered, 'she doesn't feel the same way, she just said she gets it' Drew thought, but he saw May leaning a bit forward.

'She couldn't possibly...' Drew's thoughts kept racing through his head.

'All or nothing', he leaned toward her.

His lips met hers, but May didn't pull away, kissing back. As soon they broke the kiss, May smiled; "I get it" she said softly, and this time Drew understood, leaning back in.

It was more passionate, but not unpleasurely. May felt Drew's tongue against her lips, begging for entrance, which she happily granted.

Drew slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. May's fingers played in his neck against his skin, sending shivers down his spine.

It lasted for like an eternity, which was actually a few minutes, and when they broke again they leaned with their forheads against each other.

"I wanted to do that three years ago already", Drew said and smiled. May's eyes became bigger, "why didn't you?,Why did you leave?"

Drew pulled away and rose his arms, "How could I possibly know how you felt? I was afraid, can you blame me?" he asked,his voice a bit raised.

"No, but I pity it", she said slyly, and wrapped her arms around him. "I was afraid too, and I hated it you left. You won't go anymore, will you?" she asked him a bit unsure.

Drew smiled, "Only when you come with me", and leaned back in to kiss her again.

--

_I believe the story is a little bit unclear, and weird, and almost impossible to read. But I love it, so here it is. The fluff in this one is extremely high, and therefor rated T, (I know, it can worse, but that will be difficult, I'm 15 years old and I haven't even had my first kiss --' )_

_So I hope you liked and please let me know, what you guys think, and how I can write this kind of stories or scenes better. Please press the review button, or text me personal, if you don't want other people to read._


End file.
